Death Is Not Always Forever
by Queen of the World
Summary: A rare event comes up in time, that brings James and Lily Potter back to life. What will happen, how will Harry react. Who has a part in it. Read to find out. R/R
1. The ingeneous plan.

Death is Not Always Forever  
  
It still won't let me go on fanfiction.net so I'm' coming up with all these stories so that when I do get on. I can post them all!!! I'm way sad, me friends just said that my arms were getting fat, and that's my worst fear!!! So what if all I've eaten today is cookies. Well here is the story, hope you like it please reveiw.  
  
Dumbleodore pased in his office. This was not something that he usually did, because he was a very calm and controlled man. Her rarel got nervous. And this was so, for at the moment he was not nercous. He wasanxious. Anxious because her was expecting Remus Lupin and Sirius Black's arrival. Anxious, because tonihgt was the instrumental moon. A moon in which the dead can come back to life. You may be thinking How awful! Now Grindelwald may come back, but I assure you he's jnot. No he'll stay dea forever. Because Albus dumbledore is one powerful wizard, and when he kills you, you stay dead forever. Now, the instrumental moon was one of the good things in life. It had no evil in it whatsoever. So nothing bad can ever come of it's precense, unless your evil that is. It comes once in a millenium, so it's very rare. Now back to where we were. Albus Dumbledore was anxious while he awaited the arrival of his dear friends Remus Lupid and Sirius Black. If you have not yet guessed of what is going to happen, or what what the old headmaster was planning let me inform you. Since tonight was the rare and beautiful instrumental moon, he had a brilliant plan. He, Albus dumbledore along with Remus and Sirius was going to try to bring the Potter's back to life. Yes it was a risky plan, but a very possible plan. But enough of my nonesense blabbering we mus get back to the story.  
There was a kock at the door. Professor Albus dumbledore sat quickly down at his desk, for not wanting to whow anxiety.  
"Come in." he called as calmly as he could. The door to the headmasters office creaked open and a man with light brown hair came inside, followed by a big shaggy black dog. The mand was Remus Lupin, former Hogwarts teacher extrodinaire. His companion was non other than than the artful Sirius Black in his aAmnigia form.  
"Good afternoon, Professor. Sirius and I have just arrived and Miverca instructed up to fome and see you immideatly." said Remus  
"Yes that's what I said. sirius you may change back into human form. We all have something very important to discuss." he said solomely. But with a "pop" Sirius Black, the man stood there with Remus. He wa tall with dark brown hair, and grey eyes. He was incredably confused.  
"Headmaster why have you called upon us?" asked Remus  
"To see us you idio!" Sirius replied. Professor Dumbledore smililed.  
"Wel, I called you here yes because I wante4d to see you but also because I have a very important mission for you two. that is if you agree to go along with it."  
"Oh, and what would theat be professor?"  
"Yeah, come on tell us. We're dying to know!"  
"We;;, as you might already know, tonight is the rare instrumental moon." They both nodded their heads.  
"And I'm sure you both know what it can do." This time the two men shook thier heads.  
"Ah, let me tell you then. the instrumental moon is a moon that is full, but will not change a werewolf into his animal form. For it has no evil in it. The exact opposite of our own moon. This special night comes once every millenium, and can bring the dead back to life. But only the purest of sould are able to come back. I've been pondering this for a while now, and have come to a decision. Usually I would not suggest rying to bring the dead back to life, but this is a special occasion. We need these two people to help us defeat Voldemort. Those two people are Lily and James Potter. That is if you are willing to help me with this." Professor Dumbleodre explained. Remus and Sirius just stood there with their mouths hanging open. It was Remus who gained control over himself first.  
"Of course we'll help Professor!" he seemed very excited.  
""Yeah, tha's right but won't it be a bit complicated I mean bringing the dead back to life is probably no easy buisness." said Sirius after.  
"Well to some people it would be difficult, but to us it shouldn't be much difficulty at all. It's about the same difficultly as the Fidilus Charm. And we did that succesfully did we not?" he smiled.  
"But no more questions for now. Because time is running short and tonight when the moon rises is our only chance. So let us make our way to the Charms room. Harry is waiting there, because a member of the family must be present at the time during the special ceremony. His imense power will help us bring them back as well. And since school is not yet in session you may remain in this form Sirius." said Dumbledore making for the door. Remus and Sirius followed his lead and also made for the door. Down the staircase and out of the stone gargoyle they went. All the way down the corridor and to towards the Charms classroom. On the way Dumbledore explained a bit more of what was going to happen.  
"Now, I've already informed Harry about what is going to happen. He's terribly excited about all of this, not only because he will finally have his parents.But because it may cause your freedom Sirius and also because he's been looking forward to seeing you again Remus. You guys are everything to him, he probably won't tell you because he doesn't easily show his emothions. In fact I don't think anyone has ever seen him cry. But on other terms, I've had Serveus prepare the potion. Harry will have to drink it when the moono comes into full veiw. Then we must chant the proper incantation. It's Fernulas Lifedathalness. We need to say that incantation 5 times each at the same time. After that we will need to travel to their grave for as soon as the moon goes down they will rise out of the ground. Of course they will be the same age as when they died, but that doesn't really matter does it. Ah, we're here." exclaimed the professor as he opened the door to Charms. Harry was sitting their having anice conversation with Professor Flitwick. As soon as he saw Sirius he jumped up and gave him a huge hug, and then did the exact same with Remus. He looked to happy. He had this shine in his eyes that reminded them of how much he was just like James, espcially when he was excited. Sirius hadn't seen that shine since the night by the Shrieking Shack.  
"Sirius, Professor Lupin, Professor Dumbledore finally you're here I hardly wait for you guys to come. Ohhh I'm so excited, see and now Sirius you can be free again, and Professor Lupin you can see your friends without going into hiding. Wait until Rona and Hermione find out, who I forgot to mention have become a couple over the summer. I've never been so excited. Well their wa sthat one time by the shreiking shack." said harry quickly. For excited he was indeed. Yes, exciting thigs were bound to happen, but in their excitment harry, Sirius, Remus and Professor Dumbledore forgot all about Voldemort. That was a very dangerous thing to do indeed. For they had no idea that Voldemort loomed nearby waiting for the right moment to strike. And so I must end this chapter. But there will be another I promise. You have my word.  
  
Huh so what do you think? Is it good or bad??? I need to know so Review and tell me what you think of it please. I'll write another chapter I promise just like I said it the story.  
But only if you peopels review. That's all for now.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for the plot. Which I think is ingeneous.  



	2. Does the plan work?

Death is Not Always Forever  
  
Ahhh fanfiction.net still won't let me on and I've been trying all afternoon. And I mean it. It's 2:12 right now, well when I'm writing this and I started trying to get on at 11:00. So it's been 4 hours, and I'm getting fed up. I've written a million stories and well I had the first chapter of this made already, it took me a long time to type it. Well I hopw that you enjoy this chapter. Excuse the errors in this chapter and the last as well. :o)  
  
Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore sat in the Charms classroom divising a plan. They were in a circle and in very thick concentration.  
"What I suggest we do, is get a gobletfull of the potion ready and practise saying the incantation. While we are saying this Harry must be thinking of his parents, as much as he possibly can. Then when we go out tonight as soon as the moon comes into full veiw Harry will drink the potion and start thinking of his parents. Then as soon as he's finished it we will start chanting the incantation. Remember it's Fernulas Lifedathaness. Then we apparate to the graveyard where their graves are. Leaving Harry behind. Please don't inturupt me Harry let me finish. We will leave Harry here at the castle in safty incase anything happens on the way, when we retrieve James and Lily we will then bring them back to the castle and explain everything to them that they need to know. Then after they have adjusted Harry can come in and explain some more. After that, well after that it doesn't really matter what happens does it? It'll happen, when it happens." Dumbledore explained in a long speech. At first Harry had been pissed when Dumbledore said that he would be staying behind. But as long as he got to see his parents then it didn't matter what he did. The plan sounded good to him, in fact it sounded wonderful.   
"That's amazing Professor. How did you ever come up with it. It's flawless!!"exlaimed Remus.  
"Oh my god, James is coming back. What is going to say to me when he finds out that I didn't raise Harry and that he had to be raised with those damn muggles. Man he's gonna be pissed." said Sirius  
"Well yes I think that James and Lily would be rather, well very. Actually extreamly angry at the way Petunia treated Harry but that can be fixed. Well no it can't but we'll just have to live with that. Besides thier anger will come out on the Dursleys and well that won't be very sorrowful will it." said Dumbledore cheerfully.  
"No." choursed everyone. So they got to practising what was going to happen that night, so everything would go perfectly. The afternoon passed very quickly for the four people for they were very excited. Finally it was the evening and time to go outside and perform the ceremony. Harry ran up to his dorm to grab his cloak and met the others outside by the lake. Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore were standing in a circle. Harry knew that he was supposesd to stand in the middle of that circle. So without a word Harry crawled in between Sirius and Remus and into the middle of the circle. Silently dumbledore handed him the goblet and they waiting with their heads raised to the sky for the moon to rise at it's fullest extent. Up it rose, higher and higher and higher, until it was time. Harry took the goblet and drank the smelly potion. It tasted like vomit but he ignored it. He threw the goblet onto the ground and focused all of his thought on his parents. His dad's black messy hair, and his mother shining red hair. His father's brown eyes and hismother's green ones. Their wedding pictures, their faces and their voices. Faintly he heard other voices around him.  
"Fernulas Lifedataness,...Fernulas Lifedathaness,...Fernulas Lifedathaness,...Fernulas Lifedathaness,...Fernulas Lifedathaness." the chanting stopped. And Harry was brpken from his train of thought. He was just getting onto his father's Amnigius form, the white stag that took the appearance of his Patrinous.  
"We must go immideatly apparate to the Graveyard in Godric's Hallow." said Dumbledore quietly. "Harry please return to the castle." he added as an after though. Harry turned around to head back but found Voldemort himself standing in his way. He didn't have any of his followers with him, but he looked strong.  
"Ah, Harry Potter. I've waited for this moment for so long. Finally I have what I've always wished for, you dead! Muahahahahahahah!" laughed Voldemort (im going to make this quick because I want him out of the way so I can continue the story!!!!)  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" shouted Sirius. Voldemort flew up into the air shouting and screaming. But since he did not have his Death Eaters with him, there was no help. Sirius waved his wand towards the lake and that's where Voldemort floated. He laned in the middle of the lake with a splash. With a last shout for help Voldemort disappeared under the surface, never to be seen again.  
"Quickly, we must hurry." said Dumbledore. Harry said nothing, but mearly ran up to the castle, leaving the others to thier buisness. Sure he wished that he could go too, but that might be too many emotions for his parents at once. So he settled himself into his bed and fell asleep.  
Remus was the first to arrive at the graveyard and had no idea of where to go. Their were so many graves, and he hadn't been here in years. But Sirius arrived next and knew exactly where to go. He must have come here a lot. Thought Remus sadly. Dumbledore arrived last and followed Sirius's lead to the Potter's grave. If you hadn't known where it was before, it was fairly obvious now. The ground was starting to cave in, and when it did fully there was a flash of gold light from the moon. And it sounded as if an orchestra had started playing. It was a beautiful sound, and out of the graves rose twenty-two year old James and Lily Potter. Very confused and not knowing what was happening they looked around at the people surrounding them. All was quiet, Lily and James just stared at Sirius and Remus, for Dumbledore had apparated back when they had arrived to see to Harry.   
"James, Liliy." whispered Sirius. Tears springing up in his eyes. It was a good thing that Harry wasn't here, it would be embarrasing to cry in front of him. James didn't say anything, he just swept Sirius up in a big bear hug. Lily hugged Remus and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"I don't understand, I can't remember much." said James uncertainly.  
"Me neither,...... Where's my baby?"asked Lily urgently.  
"Come on you guys, lets go back to Hogwarts. We'll explain everything there." said Remus quietly. So they all apparated into the Forbidden Forest, because you all know that you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds. Sirius and Remus led James and Lily up to Dumbledore's office, talking about everything on the way. They kept asking about Harry, but they were just shushed. And told that they would be informed when the time was right. Remus knocked on the Professor's door for the second time that day. A muffled,  
"Come in." was heard faintly. They opened the door and walked in. Dumbledore smilied at the Potters.  
"Welcome back. We have a lot to talk about." he said.  
  
  
  
And that's not the end!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA fooled you!  
  
  
  
"Please sit down." he added as an after thought. "If you would please just listen to what we have to say first without interuption. Then you may ask questions if you wish." they nodded in response. Professor Dumbledore started off with the long tale that they had to tell. "Now, we have just brought you back from the dead by the instrumental moon. You have been dead for fifteen years. This happened when you swithched your secret keppers. Peter was the spy for the dark side, and informed the Dark Lord of your where abouts." he held his hand up because James had just started letting out a string of swear words. "If you please Mr. Potter. I would like to finish."  
"Sorry."   
"That's okay, now when Voldemort came to you house, you James, died trying to save Lily and Harry. He killed you and went after Lily, who was also killed. He then turned on Harry, but since that Lily and you both had died to save him, a magical protection was bounded to him. Making the curse backfire and hit Voldemort who was reduced to a mere shadow. From that day on, Harry was known as the boy who lived. He has defeated the Dark Lord numerous times and is extreamly famous. As are you. But nobody had been informed that you had switched Secret Keepers. Therefore, Sirius was blamed and sent to Azkaban. Harry was sent to live with the Durleys, until it was time for him to come to Hogwarts. Unfortunatly he was mistreated and underfed, so he didn't have a very good childhood. The one that he could have had with your or Sirius was gone forever. He finally made it to Hogwarts. The little trouble maker that he is, got many detentions. Mostly from Professor Snape, but that doesn't matter. During flying class his talent was immideatly seen and he was the youngest player to join the Gryffindor House Team in over a hundred years. In his first year he had an adventure with the Philosphers Stone and Vodlemort. In his second year, he had yet another adventure in the Chamber of Secrets, also includeing Voldemort. Sirius is you would like to continue about his third year." said Professor Dumbledore. Laughing at their faces. Lily's face was purple with anger and she was muttering something about killing Petunia and her piggish fiance. And James ovbiously thinking about Harry playing quidditch. As Sirius explained, with Remus filling bits in. They had finally finished explaining. And it was nearly morning. They had baisically heard Harry's life story. And now it was time to meet him himself.  
  
  
And that's where I'm going to end. I still can't get on damn it! Now it's 3:11. AAAHhhhhhhhhhhhh what am I going to do? Well tell me what you think of it!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, zip, nada.  



End file.
